The Barefaced Truth
by donnag76
Summary: Tony Stark decides to change his look. Pre-IM1. Standard disclaimers apply. They're not mine. I own nothing. They all belong to Marvel. Reviews wanted and welcomed. HAPPY READING!


**The Barefaced Truth**

Pepper Potts balanced her coffee and briefcase in one hand while trying to unlock the door with the other. A bag of donuts from her favorite bakery was clinched in her teeth. After three tries, the key finally turned. Stumbling through the doorway, Pepper unloaded her arms on the hallway table.

"Good morning, Miss Potts," a voice from above said.

"Good morning, J.A.R.V.I.S.," she replied. In the few months she had been working for Tony Stark, Pepper still felt odd talking to the air around her. Her boss assured her that she would get used to it over time, but she wondered if she ever would. "Is Mr. Stark up?"

Before the A.I. could answer, Tony called from somewhere in the house. "J.A.R.V.I.S., is that Pepper? Tell her I need her up here."

"Mr. Stark would like to see you, Miss Potts."

"I heard. Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S." Pepper left her things and made her way upstairs. "Tony?" Another thing she had to adjust to was calling her boss by his first name. Her first day on the job, he informed her they would be working together too closely to stand on such formalities. "Mr. Stark" and "Miss Potts" had become their inside joke.

"In here," he answered.

"Where's 'here?'"

"In the bathroom. There's something I need to show you."

"I told you, I have no desire to see you naked again."

"It's not that...this time," he defended. "I need your opinion."

"Alright," Pepper conceded. She walked through his bedroom into the en suite bathroom. Tony stood at the sink clad only in a pair of boxer shorts. There was no denying Tony Stark was a very attractive man. He had a formidable physique and, while she would never admit it to him, more than once she'd caught herself staring.

"For someone who _says_ they don't want to see my body, you sure are looking hard enough at my butt."

"What?" she managed, his voice pulling her from her reverie.

"You...staring at my luscious backside."

"I wasn't staring."

"Uh huh. Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing," Pepper tried to bluff. The heat in her cheeks let her know she was fooling no one.

"Not that I _mind_. I'd stare, too, if I were you." Tony turned to face her. Pepper stood looking at her bare-chested boss, searching desperately for something to say. "My face is up here, Miss Potts."

"You said you wanted my opinion," Pepper said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. I do." Tony jutted out his chin for her inspection. "What do you think?"

"About..."

"The goatee."

"Goatee? Where?"

"You can't see it from there. Come here." Tony leaned against the sink and waited for his P.A. to walk to him. Slowly, Pepper made her way across the bathroom. Tentatively, she reached up and took his chin between her thumb and index finger. He allowed her to turn his face for a better view. "It will look better when it starts to fill in, but, what do you think?"

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes. It adds character."

"Does it make me look, um, older?" He saw the questioning look on her face. "Guys my age are supposed to be working _for_ companies like mine, not _running_ them," he explained. "It's hard to get old guys at the bargaining table to respect you when you look like their kid."

Pepper turned his face again. "Nope. Definitely no mistaking you for a kid."

"But not _too_ old."

"Never," she assured him with a smile.

"How about responsible yet sexy?"

"You want a roomful of old men to think you're sexy?"

"Good point. What would I do without you?"

"Wander around with shaving cream on your ears for one thing." Pepper wiped away the foam with the towel draped around his neck.

"I really _do_ care, you know. About the company. About being taken seriously."

Pepper saw the sincerity in his eyes. She wondered how many people had treated Tony like he was just another company asset. Something in her heart broke for him. Pepper did something she'd never done. She released Tony's chin and gently let her hand stroke his face. "I know you do. Someday, the world will see it, too."

His response was a heart-melting smile. "Who knows," he said. "Maybe this goatee will become my thing."

"Your thing?"

"Yeah. My trademark. My signature look. One day, guys all over will be knocking down their barbers' doors to get the 'Tony Stark.'"

A small laugh escaped. Pepper ran her hand over the stubble on his lip and chin. "Maybe...after it fills in."

"Oh ye of little faith," Tony replied. "What am I wearing to show off the new look?"

Pepper took a step back and surveyed the man in front of her. "I think the black Armani with the Hugo Boss tie."

"Sounds like a winner. You lay it out and I will put it on," he agreed. "Can't have _everybody_ 'not staring' at my butt like you were."

Pepper yanked the towel from around his neck and tossed it into the hamper before turning to leave. "The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you can get what's in the bag downstairs," she said over her shoulder.

"Does this bag happen to contain jelly-filled items?"

"Possibly."

"Blueberry?" he asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out."

"Like I said, you lay it out and I put it on."

Pepper opened the door of the gigantic closet in the master bedroom. While searching for the suit she wanted, she thought about the man she left in the bathroom. Sports cars. A talking house. A wardrobe that could outfit a small army. Yet, none of these fully defined their owner. The man who made split-second business decisions without a second thought sought her approval of his goatee. Pepper smiled. She was absolutely positive the world would remember Tony Stark. However, something told her it would be for something much greater than the style of his facial hair. That was the bare-faced truth.

**Author's note: My BFF and I were discussing story ideas (I was afraid I would run out of good ones when I finish up HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and she suggested writing about Tony growing his goatee. This is the first time I've ever sat down and wrote out a story completely, start to finish, in one sitting. I hope it doesn't stink. I got the idea, so I just decided to run with it. Since I'm not sure about the ages when Pepper came to work for Tony and when he grew his infamous goatee, this story could be slightly AU, but, not enough to mess up anything major. Feedback is wanted and welcomed. Who knows...I may try this "writing in one sitting thing" again. :) With the BFF I have, it looks like I won't be running out of ideas anytime soon. Hope that's a good thing ;) ****I look forward to hearing what you think. Please review. PEPPERONY FOREVER!**


End file.
